


No Faith, No Trust, No Pixie Dust

by psychotraumatic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Peter Pan, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Flash Fic, M/M, Peter Pan AU, Peter Pan References, Platonic Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Xu Ming Hao | The8/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Short One Shot, they shouldn't have left Never Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: It had always been Pan and Tink. It later became Peter and Wendy.And that left Minghao to figure life out on his own.Written forSnapshots' November 2020 Birthday Challenge
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8/Undisclosed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: November 2020 Birthday Challenge





	No Faith, No Trust, No Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

> In a way, this was inspired by Minghao's latest contemporary art piece [本](https://youtu.be/MuEU0Kd_VP4). He just had to be all fae-like and even wore green.
> 
> I also happen to love Peter Pan.

Minghao does his best to put a smile on his face as the ceremony finally comes to an end. It was his best friend’s wedding to the love of his life. And while Minghao wasn’t fond of Wonwoo at first, he wasn’t going to be the one to deny Junhui of happiness.

He was the Tink to his Pan after all.

Just like the other Pans before him, Junhui fell in love. And no matter how much the cons outweigh the pros, Minghao couldn’t convince him to stay in Never Neverland. That meant losing a partner, thereby the need to inaugurate a new Pan and Tinker Bell. Other than officiating the passing of the torch, there was little use for Minghao in the new age of Seokmin's Pan and Jeonghan’s Tink.

It had always been Pan and Tink. He was foolish to think that they were going to beat the odds and reign together forever. He almost forgot that it always turns to Peter and Wendy later, leaving Tinker Bell to fend for herself.

  
  


“You could stay here, you know?”

Minghao stares at Junhui as if he’s grown three heads.

“He’s right,” Wonwoo adds, a soft smile on his otherwise stoic features. “Just because he’s left Neverland doesn’t mean he’s leaving you, too.”

“You will always mean more to me than you think,” Junhui continues, one hand reaching out to thread their fingers together. “I found my happily ever after. I hope you know that it’s okay to chase after yours, too.”

  
  


Minghao doesn’t stay like they had hoped, but he does pay them visits more often than he’d care to admit. It was during one of his visits that Junhui convinced him to go past their doors, to see what this world had to offer.

“If you don’t like it, that’s okay,” Junhui says reassuringly. “You can always come back here.”

Minghao uses his pixie dust to grow into human size, grumbling about why he couldn’t have grown taller than Junhui and Wonwoo in efforts to hide his uncertainty. They see through him anyway, choosing only to smile rather than cause him further anxiety.

Before he walks out the door, Wonwoo hands him a phone, quickly tutoring him on its uses and pointing out the notes he’d written on them. There’s a list of places that they thought Minghao would like to see, human things that they came to know would be of interest. As much as he didn’t want to like Wonwoo, no one can deny the love and care he offers.

Minghao sets out once. Twice. Three times. The more he sees, the more he keeps coming back. And without him noticing, the longer he stays.

  
  


Minghao finds out about a new art exhibit from Junhui. One of his co-workers mentioned seeing it and said how great the experience was. Minghao teases him about the wayward Prince of the Lost Boys finally turning into an adult, causing Junhui to balk and flick at his head, some pixie dust flying—just like the old times.

It doesn’t take long for Minghao to decide on going. Over the course of his real-world adventures, he discovered that art drew him in the most. It was fascinating to him, how people can capture not only the likeness of the world but also invoke emotions with a few strokes of paint. He thinks it’s this realm’s version of magic. He begins to think that maybe this is the happiness he’s looking for.

At least until he meets someone, and he starts to wonder if this was how it was like when Junhui met Wonwoo.

  
  


Minghao doesn’t tell them about anything until he’s a hundred percent sure. Knowing Junhui, he’d get ahead of himself and would want to meet the guy for questioning. Minghao wants to show that he’s growing up too, that he can make decisions for himself and be able to discern bad from good, that he can fall in love.

Everything goes well and, after a while, Minghao thinks he’s ready to introduce him to Junhui, to his Pan—to let him into their world.

He doesn’t remember where and when things started to go wrong. The last thing he remembers is hearing the words that broke his heart, and ultimately killed his spirit.

_Magic is such bullshit. There’s no space for that type of thinking in the world. People will be much better off knowing the truth than be feeding on lies of wizards and fairy tales. There’s no such thing as fairies or magic. Grow up!_

  
  


It takes everything left in him to keep his human appearance as he makes his way back to Junhui and Wonwoo’s home. He’s barely made it through the door when he falls to the ground, startling his friends at the sight of his crumpled form.

Junhui is at his side in a flash, frantically whispering in his ear that he needs to be strong. “It’s Pan and Tink forever, remember? You promised me that. You can’t leave me. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Wonwoo walks into his periphery with a small satchel, opening it and pouring all of its contents on Minghao.

“All the world needs is faith, trust, and a little pixie dust,” Junhui mumbles.

Minghao smiles sadly. They probably kept that pouch so they can come back to Never Neverland when they tire of this world. But there they were, wasting it on him.

“Take care of him,” he croaks out, eyes set on Wonwoo.

With a feeble hand, he reaches up to cup Junhui's cheek. “Second star to the right and straight on ‘til morning. My spirit will always be there.”

Junhui and Wonwoo keep screaming his name as his light dims and fades into nothing, body withering away into dust.

“Thank you for being my Pan.”


End file.
